


It Gets Better

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [20]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk (kind of), F/M, Future references to Kihyun in a skirt, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, There is no sex in this, fem!minhyuk, girl!Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Minhyuk knew she shouldn’t have had so much to drink last night, but her two boyfriends make it so it isn’t too bad.(In other words, Minhyuk drinks too much, but now she gets to look forward to Kihyun in a skirt as he fucks Hoseok while she sits on Hoseok’s face.)





	It Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** It Gets Better  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun/girl!Minhyuk, Hoseok/girl!Minhyuk, Kihyun/girl!Minhyuk, Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word count:** ~2.2k  
>  **Warning(s):** girl!Minhyuk, gender changes, polyamory, dirty talk (? kind of), future references to Kihyun in a skirt  
>  **Author’s Note:** Just another day where Jenni and I hurt ourselves.
> 
> Credit for the sweater bit also goes go Jenni <3

“Drink.”

Minhyuk whines softly, turning and further curling into the couch. The couch starts moving under her and Minhyuk is confused for all of a second because she’s pretty sure couches aren’t supposed to be moving, but then she gets distracted when she hears Hoseok’s happy laughter. And _oh_ she isn’t curling into the couch, but into Hoseok’s arms. Minhyuk really is too hungover to be awake and somewhat lucid right now.

There’s a hand in her hair, softly petting through her bedhead, Minhyuk sighing and wiggling closer, tucking her head into the junction between Hoseok’s shoulder and neck. Minhyuk has always loved curling into either Hoseok or Kihyun, but there’s no doubt that she especially likes to plaster herself to them while hungover. Minhyuk doesn’t really need an excuse to be affectionate, but she’s going to try her best to milk this for all that it’s worth, even though it’s entirely her fault that she currently feels like her head is going to split in two at any moment.

“You did this to yourself,” Kihyun mutters as if he had been reading her mind. It doesn’t make Minhyuk want to drink the strange concoction Kihyun is holding out any more than she did before he chastened her.

“You didn’t stop me,” Minhyuk replies, throat protesting at the use. Minhyuk knows she’s being unreasonable, that it isn’t their job to babysit her all night when she had explicitly stated that she wanted to go out and have fun. It also didn’t help that Minhyuk purposely raided her closet for the shortest dress she could possibly find, knowing that it would drive her two boyfriends crazy. It always felt good to be wanted and Minhyuk wasn’t a stranger to wanting to be in the spotlight, especially when she was under Hoseok and Kihyun’s focus.

Minhyuk knew she would be safe in their care, though. She probably trusts them more than she trusts anyone else, and they have never been able to say no to Minhyuk when she pouts and pleads that she _really_ needs a night out. And, well, if Minhyuk had been feeling a little cheeky and just happened to press up against her very good looking boyfriends, fueled partly by the alcohol but mostly by the sheer want and affection she felt for them, then who could blame her.

She probably should have said no to the sixth shot, though. Or maybe the third martini. Either way, Minhyuk currently feels like shit, which sucks because she felt like she was on top of the world last night. It would suck a lot more if she didn’t have two very doting boyfriends, though, so Minhyuk really can’t complain much.

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun says, a sort of harshness to his tone that Minhyuk is very well acquainted with. She peeks up at Kihyun, who is standing in front of the couch, a frown on his face as he holds out a green drink, but Minhyuk swears she can see a bit of orange mixed in as well. She scrunches her nose up.

Alright, so maybe Minhyuk does have something to complain about, but as Hoseok always likes to joke, Minhyuk can always find something to complain about if she’s given enough time.

Instead of answering, Minhyuk simply buries her face back into Hoseok’s shoulder, Kihyun heaving out a long sigh.

“Baby girl, please.”

And that’s the end of it right there, Minhyuk melting at the term of endearment. Out of the three of them, Kihyun is the least outwardly, actively affectionate, but that doesn’t mean he loves them any less. Hoseok and Minhyuk are affectionate because they want to be and Kihyun is beautiful and wonderful and indulges them, but they would never force him to be someone he isn’t. Which is why it’s even worse when Kihyun _does_ do something like this because then Minhyuk can’t compute, eyes wide as she stares at Kihyun, trying to get her heart to calm down before it pounds out of her chest.

Kihyun is still frowning and Minhyuk _hates_ it when either of them frown. She firmly believes that they should always be happy because they’re beautiful and deserve every nice thing the world has to offer for making her as happy as they do. It’s especially worse when Minhyuk knows that Kihyun isn’t doing this to torture her, but to make her feel better.

The drink looks disgusting, but if she can make Kihyun happier and also get rid of this hangover faster, she’s willing enough to try it.

“Alright,” Minhyuk says, lips quirking when Kihyun smiles, his eyes curving up into happy little crescents.

Hoseok helps her sit up so she can drink properly, keeping an arm around her waist and keeping their legs tangled together. Huffing softly, Minhyuk leans back against Hoseok’s chest and pouts up at Kihyun, who only smiles down at her adoringly.

The glass is cold when Kihyun hands the drink over, Minhyuk curling her fingers around it and leeching off the warmth from the sleeves of the sweater she stole from Hoseok. Hoseok nuzzles against her neck as she stares down at the drink, placing little kisses anywhere he can reach. The light touches cause Minhyuk to giggle, scrunching her shoulder up on reflex the next time Hoseok kisses her under her ear.

“Don’t distract her,” Kihyun chides, but the heat is lost in the way he’s looking at them so softly, like they hold the world in their hands.

Minhyuk pouts up at Kihyun again, and she’s sure that Hoseok is pouting from behind her as well. Kihyun decidedly doesn’t look at them straight-on, instead choosing to look at the drink in Minhyuk’s grasp.

“So mean,” Minhyuk complains, gigging again when Hoseok squeezes around her waist and kisses her cheek, no doubt in agreement.

Suddenly, Kihyun lifts his gaze, but it isn’t as soft as it was a few seconds ago. No, Minhyuk knows this look. This is the look that Kihyun always has when he’s about to bargain with her, offer her something she can’t refuse, knowing that she will give in. It’s much the same as the look he gives Hoseok, except Hoseok isn’t as stubborn as Minhyuk is, so Kihyun only uses this with Hoseok when he’s feeling particularly impatient and wants to rile Hoseok up quickly. The point is, this is very much the face that Kihyun has whenever he’s about to propose something related to sex, and Minhyuk can already feel her interest spike.

“How about this,” Kihyun starts, Minhyuk almost whimpering at the low tone. Hoseok doesn’t fair much better, sucking in a sharp breath, arms squeezing around Minhyuk tighter. Kihyun smiles, a hint of a smirk curling the corner of one of his lips up. “If you drink at least a few sips, and if you feel better tomorrow, when you get back from work, I’ll have that skirt on, the one that you like so much.”

Minhyuk can feel her eyes glaze over, thinking about that short navy pleated skirt tucked away in the back of their closet. The memory is clear as day in her head, the pretty way Kihyun’s legs were framed by that skirt and the white stockings he had paired it with still haunting Minhyuk to this day. The image itself was one that she had no coherent words for, but Kihyun has never brought it up again, so Minhyuk had long since figured that it would only be a very distant, very detailed, very beautiful memory.

“And what about Hoseok?”

It isn’t that Minhyuk doesn’t like the idea of Kihyun all pretty and spread out for her in a skirt – she likes it more than she probably should, to be honest – but it never feels the same unless all three of them are there.

Hoseok traces a hand over Minhyuk’s thigh, a feather light touch that causes Minhyuk to shiver.

“I don’t know,” he says, Minhyuk shivering again because this is the first time he has said anything the entire conversation and his voice is but a husky shell of what it normally is. “What do you think about sitting on my face as you suck Kihyun off?”

Minhyuk groans, the mental image coming to her so easily. It’s no secret that Minhyuk is very good with her mouth, and that doesn’t only refer to her quick wit and humor.

A sudden image comes to mind, Minhyuk freezing in Hoseok’s hold and fingers itching to reach out and touch.

“What did you think of?” Hoseok asks softly, no doubt having felt the way that Minhyuk sat straighter all of a sudden.

“I-” Minhyuk clears her throat, suddenly feeling all too hot in Hoseok’s sweater and under their expectant gazes. “Me sitting on your face as Kihyunnie fucks you.”

Kihyun is still looking at her with that gaze of his that has Minhyuk’s breathing coming out shorter, but now it’s even more intense. She’s too far away to tell, but Minhyuk is sure that Kihyun’s pupils are more than a little blown right now.

Hoseok on the other hand is already an absolute mess, a long drawn out moan leaving his lips once Minhyuk finishes speaking. Since she’s pressed up against Hoseok, she can feel the vibrations from the sound all along her back, not to mention that Hoseok’s lips are far too close to her ear for it to be a coincidence. 

“Too bad that we have to wait until tomorrow.”

Minhyuk’s mouth drops open in surprise, having completely forgotten the reason they were even having this conversation in the first place. Damn her and her exuberant drinking the night prior.

“You’re so mean, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk repeats, eyes a little soulless as she stares down at the drink. The heat that had been steadily building up is all but gone now, the only reminder being the low simmering still in her belly. Minhyuk really doesn’t want to be hungover, but more than that she _really_ wants to see Kihyun in that skirt, and so she takes a small sip of the drink in her hands, nose scrunching up. It isn’t the worst thing Minhyuk has ever had, but it certainly isn’t the best. She isn’t really sure what is in it, or where Kihyun found the recipe for it, but she doesn’t want to know.

“Good girl,” Kihyun praises, Hoseok humming his agreement as he goes back to pressing light kisses to Minhyuk’s face, whispering his own praise.

Minhyuk can’t help but flush, but she doesn’t hide, only smiles as she takes another couple of sips before she can’t take it anymore. After all, Kihyun never said how many sips she had to take, or how large they had to be.

Kihyun miraculously doesn’t argue when Minhyuk hands the glass back to him, and she snuggles up into Hoseok’s arms for a kiss that he happily gives as Kihyun goes to the kitchen.

“That was so gross,” she complains if only for the sake of complaining.

Hoseok laughs and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Like Kihyun said earlier, you did it to yourself.”

“You’re on his side?” Minhyuk screeches, only quieting down with a wince when her own voice echoes back through her head like a bullhorn.

“No,” Hoseok answers simply.

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow at him. “So you’re on my side?”

Raising an eyebrow back, Hoseok says, “No.”

“So then you’re on his!”

Hoseok laughs, but doesn’t fight Minhyuk when she stands up from the couch with a huff.

“What are you mad about now?” Kihyun asks as he walks back into the living room, thankfully without another drink or anything else for her to consume.

“It’s your fault,” Minhyuk claims, petulant as she stands there in the middle of the living room swimming in Hoseok’s giant sweater, Hoseok smiling up at her from the couch.

Except it’s hard to stay mad when she wasn’t even that bothered in the first place. It’s even harder when Kihyun wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles against her cheek with his nose. Minhyuk can never be anything but soft and unguarded when she receives affection and right now is no exception.

“Sorry,” Kihyun whispers, not sounding very repentant at all. Minhyuk can’t keep the act up any longer, turning her head and kissing Kihyun.

“I guess I can forgive you,” Minhyuk muses, looking away from the stars in Kihyun’s eyes to see the light in Hoseok’s. “At least until the end of the day tomorrow.”

Hoseok laughs at that, his face lighting up so beautifully, and Minhyuk can feel Kihyun’s amused smile even though she can’t see it.

“If not tomorrow, then the day after or the day after that. A deal is a deal, and you earned it, baby girl.”

Sighing happily, Minhyuk holds out a hand for Hoseok to take. Once she feels the warmth of Hoseok’s hand in hers, she leads them both to their bedroom for a nap despite the fact that she has only been awake for an hour. Neither Hoseok nor Kihyun say anything, just let themselves be led, and Minhyuk has never loved anyone else as much as she loves them.

**Author's Note:**

> If I thought I was over the whole “baby girl you earned it” thing BOOOOOOOY was I wrong. I just needed an excuse, so I took it and ran with it.


End file.
